Fed Up!
by DarkerHeart
Summary: Response to challenge by SeedOfSeduction. Full challenge inside. HPDM slash Sexual Content
1. Illecebra Amplificare

Okay, this is a fic I started for a challenge over on Cipher by SeedOfSeduction. I don't remember the exact words, but it's basically _Harry and his friends are living together after the war. He and Draco are constantly fighting, so their friends decide to make them a couple. Must include the phrase "I think I prefer them fighting."_ Something like that. So, here you go!

* * *

"Why'd you have to go after her? I know you saw me looking at her!" Harry shouted. 

"Hello, she was looking right at me! Besides, you're the one who didn't go after her! I saw my chance, and I took it!" Draco shouted back.

"I don't care, Malfoy! You knew I was gonna get her, yet you went after her, fucked her, and then came back to me like there was nothing wrong!"

"Listen, Potter. It's your fault that you didn't get her. I'm free to go after whoever the fuck I want!"

"You think we should stop them?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I don't think so. The last time you did, you ended up with a broken nose and all your hair cut off," Hermione whispered back. Ron winced as he remembered when Harry and Draco both turned on him and hexed him.

"I don't think we should just stand here, though. Should we leave?" Ron whispered.

"You're such an ass, Malfoy! How could I have ever thought you changed?" Harry shouted, stomping up the stairs.

"You're the one who's the Gryffindor! Use some of that god damn bravery!" Draco shouted back.

"Uh… I think we should get going…" Hermione said slowly

"No, it's fine. He'll get over it, he always does," Draco said, rubbing his head.

"No, really, we should leave. We have to go to that…" Ron looked to Hermione, pleading for help with his eyes.

"Meeting with the Order! Right! We're supposed to be finding the last Death Eaters," Hermione said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later,"

"You're the one who's the Slytherin! Use some of that cunning to NOT GET CAUGHT!" Harry shouted.

Ron and Hermione Apparated out of the house.

* * *

"I'm so sick of them fighting! I mean, I stopped fighting with Malfoy, so Harry can too…right?" Ron said. They were standing in a park about 3 miles away from their home. 

"It's almost all they do now! If they're not fighting, they're going to clubs! They really need to find something else to do."

"Maybe they should get someone to go steady with? That way they won't see each other as much."

"That's it Ron! You're brilliant!" Hermione shouted.

"What?"

"We could get them to date _each other!_"

"What!"

"Think about it! They're both bi, they both love going to clubs, and they already live together!"

"I really don't think-"

"We just need to find some way to get them together."

"Maybe we should-"

"I got it! I remember Lavender telling me about some attraction spell. It makes two people lust after each other, and the spell only stops after they've gone all the way. It's not illegal since it doesn't impair judgment, and I think I still have the book! Lavender gave it to me as a birthday present one year. Come on!"

"Hermione, are you sure-" Hermione had already grabbed his arm and Apparated back to their home. Ron sighed.

* * *

They came back to the house to find that Draco wasn't in the room. They could barely hear shouting in Harry's bedroom. "Draco must've gone into Harry's room and put up a Silencing Charm," Hermione said. "Come on, I think I have the book in our room." Hermione ran up the stairs, with Ron right behind her. 

"Hermione, wait," Ron said as they entered the bedroom. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. We should find some other way of getting them to stop fighting."

"Fine, Ron. If you can think of another way, I'd love to hear it. Until then, I'm going to do the attraction spell." Hermione started reading the titles of books on her bookshelf. After a while, Hermione whispered, "Aha!" She pulled a book of the shelf and sat down on the bed. The book was titled _Love, Lust, and Jealousy._

"Are you sure about-"

"Shush, Ron. I think I found it. It says that the spell must be performed while the two are in the same room. The spell won't work if the two are completely against dating each other. But they're both bi, so it's not a problem. Ok…the spell is 'Illecebra amplificare'. Do you want to come?"

"Wait! You're doing it now?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"What if you get it wrong?"

"I won't. Now come on." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him over the Harry's bedroom. They were still shouting. Hermione put a finger to her lips and opened the door just enough to see Draco and Harry. Hermione did the wand movements and whispered, "Illecebra amplificare." A very light pink light shot out of her wand and coiled around Harry's and Draco's body. They didn't notice it because they were too busy shouting at each other. "Come on," Hermione whispered, pocketing her wand and walking back to their room. They both got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Ron woke up to the sound of rain. It was pouring heavily, and flashes of lightning could be seen. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and stripped his clothes, getting ready to take a shower. He didn't hear that the shower was on, or the moans. 

When he pulled the shower curtain open, he was instantly awake. His eyes widened as he saw Harry and Draco. Draco was covered in soap and his head was thrown back into the jet of the shower, his face in pure bliss. Harry was on his knees, his mouth pumping Draco's cock, with his hand pumping his own cock. Draco had his hands fisted in Harry's hair. Ron stood there with his mouth open, when Draco came. He moaned as Harry milked him and finished himself off. Harry stood up and kissed Draco, their tongues meeting.

They didn't notice Ron until after they pulled apart. Harry and Ron stared at each other awkwardly. "What do you want, Weasley? We're busy." Draco pulled the curtain closed, and Ron could hear more kissing noises. Ron put on a bathrobe and ran out of the room.

"Hermione!" he shouted, shaking her.

"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione murmured sleepily.

"How long was the spell supposed to take to get them together?"

"It depends on how much they're already attracted to each other. It usually takes around 3 days before they start doing anything."

"3 days!"

"What's the hurry?"

"There is no hurry! I just saw them in the shower."

"So?"

"_Together!"_ Hermione was completely awake by now.

"What! That's nearly impossible! They would have had to already like each other! Are you sure?"

"I don't think I would daydream them going at it in the shower!"

"…Really?" Hermione had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Really! It was disgusting! Draco had his hands in Harry's hair, and Harry was… but _Draco _was…ewww!" Hermione had a smirk on.

"That sounds…kinda hot."

"What! You think that's hot?"

"You know…I wouldn't mind trying it myself…"

"Ugh… I think I prefer them fighting."

* * *

Illecebra amplificare – To amplify attraction 

A/N:

Alright, so that's it for the challenge. I've already decided to continue it, but theplot is really shaky, and I could use some help. So review and tell me what you think, as well as any ideas you have!


	2. Revenge

When Ron and Hermione went downstairs, they found Draco and Harry eating breakfast like nothing had happened. When Ron walked in the kitchen, Harry and Ron stared at each other.

"You can stop your staring contest. So what if we had sex? You don't control our lives," Draco said, glaring at Ron.

"But- but- you were- doing _that!_"

"Your point?" Draco drawled. Ron shuddered.

"Ronald! They can be together if they want. You weren't protesting this much when we did the spell!"

"I tried too!" Ron cried.

"What spell?" Harry asked, glaring at Hermione.

"Oh. Well… um… Ron and I were sick of you two fighting. So we-"

"You," Ron interrupted.

"_I_ decided that if we could get you guys to become a couple, you wouldn't fight as much."

"It's worse now!" Ron shouted.

"You used a spell on us?" Draco glared at Hermione.

"Well…yeah," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked.

"Well, you two were always fighting, and we didn't want you to do that anymore, so we tried using a spell on you to get you to stop."

"You used a spell on us to get us to stop fighting? How could you?"

"Well, it worked!" Hermione said in her defense.

"I'll be upstairs," Harry muttered.

Draco glared at Hermione. "I'll be with him."

"Do you think they're really that mad at me?"

"Draco? Yes. Harry? No. More than likely he's probably going off to be by himself. He'll get over it soon. It's not like this is the first time we've-" he stopped when Hermione sent him a glare. "-I've done something wrong."

"I hope so," Hermione whispered. Ron hugged her.

* * *

"Harry? You okay?" Draco asked. 

"I'm fine."

"What should we do?"

"I think I've got something. We need to get back at them."

Draco smirked. "How do you think we should?"

"Well, I've got an idea for Ron…"

"What…is it?"

"Well, let's just say," Harry started to whisper in Draco's ear, "it involves some rope, a bed, and _a lot_ of lubricant." Draco grinned.

* * *

"Ron! Can you come up here?" Harry shouted. 

"Be right there!" He shouted back. "See, Hermione? He's not mad. He'll probably just talk about it, and then he'll be over it." Ron sent one last smile to Hermione before going upstairs and into Draco's and Harry's room. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Why are the lights off? Where-" Ron was cut off by a cloth gagging him. Harry cast a silencing and locking spell on the room, and Draco cast a spell to tie Ron to the chair.

"Well, Ron. Did you really think you could get away with casting that spell?" Draco practically purred. Ron tried to protest, but the gag wouldn't let him.

"Since you did that to us, I think we should get some revenge. Don't worry, we'll get Hermione too. We just wanted to make sure that you… didn't know what was going to happen." Harry smirked, and Ron paled.

Harry flicked his wand, and candles lit up from around the room. Ron was tied to a chair that faced the bed. The bed was turned so that Ron could see it from the side. Ron looked away from the bed and towards Harry.

"Uh-uh, can't have you looking away," Draco whispered. He cast a spell so that Ron couldn't look away from the bed, and so that he couldn't keep his eyes closed. "Much better." Draco smirked.

"Now, what do you say we get on with…that revenge?" Harry walked over to Draco and kissed him. Ron's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt and pulled it off, never breaking the kiss. Draco did the same. Harry walked Draco over the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge and he fell down.

Harry lied down on top of Draco and started to unbutton his pants. He pulled them off, and his hand brushed over Draco's erection. Draco moaned.

Ron started pulling against the ropes that bound him to the chair, but they wouldn't budge. He stared in horrid fascination as Draco undid Harry's pants and pulled them off as well. They were both in their boxers. Harry slowly pulled down Draco's boxers, making sure Ron could see every inch of Draco's legs as they were revealed. Harry moaned as Draco latched on to Harry's neck, sucking and biting until it was red.

Harry quickly pulled his own boxers off and lay back down on top of Draco. Draco moaned as their erections brushed against each other. He bucked his hips up, groaning at the friction. Harry started traveling down Draco's body, kissing and sucking on the skin he crossed.

Harry looked up at Draco as his breath ghosted across his erection. Draco locked eyes with him, and Harry licked the pre-cum forming. Draco's eyes closed as he moaned. In one swift motion, Harry swallowed all of Draco.

Ron's eyes widened even more as Harry started sucking Draco. _Why can't Hermione be watching this instead of me? I've already seen this before; I don't want to see it again!_

Harry grinned as Draco started fucking Harry's mouth. Harry grasped Draco's hips so that he wouldn't choke. When he felt Draco getting close, he pulled off. Draco whimpered. Harry smirked as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand, covering his fingers. Harry turned Draco over with his other hand and inserted a finger. Draco moaned as he pulled a pillow over to put his head on. He turned it to the side, looking at Ron. He smirked as he watched Ron get more and more shocked.

He didn't notice when Harry inserted another finger, but he did feel it when Harry's fingers brushed over his prostate. He moaned loudly as his hips bucked, begging Harry for more. Harry added a third finger, stretching Draco a little more until he pulled them out. Draco whimpered again. Harry grinned as he coated himself with the lube and lined himself up. He shot Ron a quick look, smirking again, before pushing himself in past the first ring of muscle. Draco gasped at the feeling.

"Merlin, more, Harry," he whispered. Harry moved in slowly until he was all the way in.

He lay down on Draco's back and whispered in his ear, "Ready?" Draco nodded, and Harry pushed himself back up. He pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He started up a steady rhythm, and Draco met him thrust for thrust.

"Harder!" Draco moaned. Draco gasped as Harry brushed against his prostate.

Harry leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear. "You're so tight. Do you know how good you feel, squeezing my cock?" Draco whimpered.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Draco whispered. He grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Harry reached around and started pumping Draco in time with his thrusts.

"I'm gonna…" Draco started. Harry hit Draco's prostate one more time before Draco came, spurting the white liquid across his stomach and Harry's hand. Harry thrust a few more times before he came too, spurting himself deep inside Draco. He collapsed on Draco's back. He blearily remembered to undo the bonds on Ron. Ron quickly took off the gag and undid the locking spell before going outside and closing the door, casting the locking spell again.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked.

"He's…good." Ron said, dazed.

"What'd he say?"

"Not much," Ron muttered before he fainted.

* * *

A/N: Ok, there's only going to be one or two more chapters. The next one is going to be dedicated to revenge on Hermione, and I don't know if I'm going to do an epilogue or not. This was the first sex scene that I've written, and I know it's probably not all that good. But please, tell me what you think! 


End file.
